


Supernatural Fix-it Fic (rewrite /15x19 & 15x20)

by xfraahx



Series: Supernatural Fix-it Fics and More (s16..) [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x19 rewrite, 15x20 rewrite, Angels and Demons, Angst with a Happy Ending, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Destiel - Freeform, Epic Battles, Episode Fix-It: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Episode Fix-it, F/M, Fix-it fic, M/M, One Shot, SPN family, Saileen - Freeform, Screenplay/Script Format, Script Format, Season/Series 15, Slow Burn, Supernatural - Freeform, Supernatural ending, Supernatural fix-it fic, screenplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:13:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29734401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xfraahx/pseuds/xfraahx
Summary: 15x19 FIX-IT SCRIPTMeg’s face is filled with terror when she sees that even another angel has awakened, the angel who caused her so many problems and who believed she had silenced once and for all: Castiel is awake and his eyes are resting on her.DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural characters or story elements even tho I wish I did lmao.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy & Sam Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Series: Supernatural Fix-it Fics and More (s16..) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2185377
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Supernatural Fix-it Fic (rewrite /15x19 & 15x20)

SUPERNATURAL   
Episode 1519

“Inherit the Earth”

Written by   
Francesca (@xfraahx on twitter)

Based on the original “Inherit the Earth”

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Supernatural  characters or story elements,  (but I wish I did). 

BEFORE WE START:

I’d like to welcome you here and  clarify some things. I wrote these  scripts because I didn’t like the ending  at all, but I’m not a writer.. Still I  did my best and I think these ideas are  pretty awesome so give it a chance! This script  isn’t perfect, I wrote in my own way but  I’m really happy of the way it becomes.  If you’ll share it somewhere (I hope you do)  do not forget to mention me! I hope  you’re going to enjoy this ride and  let me know what you think and thank you  for being here. ILY SPN family! 

A huge thank you to my friend @donttouchj2m (on twitter) who helped me write my ending and who endured and supported me from the beginning.  (If you don’t like something it’s her fault lmao)

A huge thank you to my friend @ijohnbaldino (on twitter) too, who helped me to translate these scripts since English isn't my first language. 

WE OPEN ON:

INT. BUNKER - DAWN  
Black screen. We hear the armored door of the bunker open, Sam and Jack enter and going down-stairs, they call Dean multiple times. Dean did not answer all night to Sam’s calls.. Sam keeps calling Dean worried. Dean comes out of the dungeon, red eyes for crying, he still has the jacket with the handprint that Castiel left him. Dean walks towards Jack and Sam leaning on the furniture almost as if he can’t stand on his own. They gather to talk under the metal staircase, near the large table in the main room.

SAM   
Dean. What happened?   
Why haven’t you answered my calls? 

Sam is angry when he talks to his brother, he’s worried, he drove like a maniac to go back to the bunker to see what is going on. Sam keeps his eyes on Dean, even Jack looks at him waiting for an answer.

JACK   
Where’s Cas?

Dean raises his head and looks at Jack and then at Sam, he’s broken, he scrapes his throat and then he talks. 

DEAN   
Cas is gone. (he takes a breath)  
Billie was coming after us- Cas- he-  
he summoned the Empty, it took her and-  
it took him. (he pauses)  
He saved me.

Dean’s heart breaks every second more. He spent all night crying in the dungeon even though he would never admit it. There’s a moment of silence, no one talks. Jack is sad, Sam closes his eyes for a second as if he doesn’t want to believe it, then he interrupts the silence.

SAM   
There’s no one left, I think everyone   
is gone..I couldn’t save anybody.  
Billie-

DEAN   
It wasn’t Billie, it was Chuck.

Sam frowns, he keeps looking at Dean. Jack looks down, lost in his thoughts towards Cas.

SAM   
What-? (Sam can barely talk).  
This can’t be happening.

DEAN   
It is Sam.  
Everyone’s gone. 

Dean is hopeless as he utters these last words. We see a close-up of all three, then a larger shot of the bunker, further away as the three continue to look at each other.

SUPERNATURAL INTRO 

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - DAY   
Sam is sitting on a chair by the table with their initials, he’s been trying to call various hunters, friends and people they knew to see if there is still someone alive. Dean walks into the room with two bottles of beer already uncorked.

SAM   
Alright, if you’ll ever listen to   
this message- please, call me back. 

Sam concludes the message and turns off the phone. Dean approaches and hands him one of the beer, then he leans on the table. 

SAM   
I called every number on my phone.. no one answered. 

Sam takes a sip of beer. 

DEAN   
This is what Chuck wanted..   
and he won. 

SAM  
I mean- what are we supposed to do now?   
What are we living for? Cas is gone, Jack doesn’t have his powers.  
Dean, there’s no one left to save..

Dean just looks at Sam, he doesn’t have any answer for his brother. 

INT. JACK’S ROOM - MEANWHILE  
Jack’s lying on his bed, looking at the ceiling.. He’s thoughtful, he’s thinking about everything Castiel did for him, he was like a father to him, the figure to take example from. A tear comes down from his cheek, he gets up and sits on the bed.

JACK  
Cas?

Jack tries to call him like he called him once years before, there’s a small part inside of him that hopes Cas will wake up and come back but nothing happens. No response, no sign. Jack lost his power when he exploded in the Empty, no one knows what happened to it.

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - MEANWHILE  
We go back to Sam and Dean that are still talking and drinking beer. 

SAM   
How do we bring everybody back? 

Sam looks at Dean hoping he has some ideas in his mind. Dean looks away from Sam.

DEAN  
Maybe we should just surrender to Chuck.

SAM  
You want to give up? 

Sam asks shocked.

DEAN  
It’s not giving up. He already won- and   
besides, what other choice do we have?

Dean raises the tone of his voice a bit and turns his eyes to his shoulder where there is still the handprint of Cas, then diverts it pointing to the ground, but Sam notices everything.

SAM  
Dean.. what really happened last night? 

Dean’s blood boils after the question Sam just asked. He’s not ready to talk about it, he hasn’t even metabolized it yet.

DEAN   
What are you talking about? 

SAM  
I’ve never seen you this broken before..   
you didn’t even answered my calls. 

DEAN   
I already told you what happened. 

SAM   
I know you, Dean. Better than anyone else.   
You didn’t tell me everything. 

Dean looks at his brother. Sam looks at Cas’ handprint. Dean gets up off the table and looks the other way like he doesn’t want Sam to look at the mark that Cas left on him, like it’s personal, intimate.

SAM  
I mean- why did Cas have to save you?  
Why the Empty took him?

Sam tries to be sensitive when he talks, he knows this is not easy for Dean. 

DEAN   
I don’t wanna talk about it. 

SAM   
(gentle)  
He was my friend too. 

DEAN  
(yelling)  
It doesn’t matter how he died! He’s gone   
like everyone else. What difference does   
it make?

Dean starts walking, he passes Sam who is still sitting on the chair, he steps down to the room with the big table and we see him leaving the room, we don’t know where he goes. Sam’s alone now, hands on his face, he is tired of everything that’s going on.

INT. EMPTY   
The scene opens on the Empty, we can’t see anything, then a walking figure appears, it’s Ruby walking in the black space, Ruby is awake. The explosion of Jack woke her up (it was easier to wake her since she had already been awakened by Castiel a few months earlier). She looks around for a few minutes.

RUBY  
Hello?  
Is there anyone?

She keeps looking around, she doesn’t know why she’s awake. No one answers at the beginning but after a few seconds behind her, appears a black slime that takes the form of the demon Meg. Meg (the Empty) can’t go to sleep even after taking the life of Castiel because of the explosion of Jack, The Empty continues to hear voices of angels and demons, it hears their thoughts, their fears and it feels how close they are to waking up. Ruby feels the presence of Meg (The Empty) behind her. We see a close-up of Ruby with Meg behind, the music is pressing.

EXT. WORLD - DAY  
There’s a montage of many places, many empty cities, there is no one, everyone has disappeared. We see New York, Los Angeles, Shangai, Vancouver and other cities. There is sad music, there are bicycles in the streets, empty cars, swings that move only with the wind, without any child playing with them. 

INT. BUNKER - LATE AFTERNOON   
Sam and Dean have been thinking all day about how to get everybody back and finally they’ve come to a conclusion. Sam and Dean start going up the bunker stairs to get out when Jack enters the room and calls them.

JACK   
Wait, guys.. I could go with you.

Jack gets closer to Sam and Dean. 

DEAN  
It’s just a little recon, Jack.  
Maybe we will find someone, who knows.   
Don’t worry, we can handle this. 

Dean and Sam don’t want to tell Jack where they’re really going, they don’t want him to worry any further because if Jack knew, he wouldn’t let them out of the bunker or he’d do anything to accompany them. Sam and Dean are going up the stairs again.

JACK   
Guys.. 

They stop and look at the kid. 

JACK   
Just, promise me you’ll come back. 

Jack’s worried, like he knows Sam and Dean are hiding something. They say nothing, Dean goes down two steps and finds himself in front of Jack, he puts a hand on his shoulder and looks at him intensely (the scene is similar to when Dean touches Jack after coming back to life in 15x11). Dean looks for approval in Jack’s eyes, then lets him go and climbs the stairs. Sam gives him a sad smile and follows Dean. Sam wanted to give Jack a hug, he doesn’t know how this little "recon" is going to end. Jack feels powerless, it’s not the first time he felt this way, it’s not the first time he loses his power. He feels useless. Sam and Dean get out of the bunker. 

  
EXT. ROAD, IMPALA - NIGHT   
We see Baby from the outside, running, then we see inside. Sam and Dean almost got to their destination, they didn’t talk the whole trip. Sam is afraid to start any kind of conversation with his brother, Dean knows that Sam needs to know, he deserves to know, he constantly wonders if he’s ready to talk about it, maybe he never will be. Sam looks at Dean several times, simply worried about the burden that Dean is carrying, he knows that Dean is strong but too many things have happened, the disappearance of 7 billion people, the death of Cas, no hope in sight, not with a good ending at least. Dean never looks at Sam.

DEAN   
Billie. 

Dean starts talking, Sam looks at him, Dean doesn’t look away from the road. 

DEAN   
Billie was coming after us-   
I pissed her off and she was coming   
after us because she wanted to kill me. 

Dean swallows. 

DEAN   
Me and Cas tried to run and we locked  
ourselves into the dungeon..  
but she wouldn’t stop. 

Dean’s voice weakens more and more. Sam silently listens to him.

DEAN   
So, Cas summoned the Empty and well-   
you know the rest.   
It was my fault if Cas died-   
it’s always my fault (angry). 

Dean hits the steering wheel with his hands. It’s the first emotion he’s expressed since they’ve been driving.

SAM   
Dean, blaming yourself won’t get  
you anywhere. It’ll only make you   
feel worse. 

Sam is always sympathetic, he still doesn’t understand how Cas summoned the Empty. Dean has completely stopped talking, his jaw is closed while he watches the road in front of him. All they hear is the sound of Baby’s engine running down the street, a sound that on this occasion becomes almost deafening. Dean knows he’s never gonna be ready to talk about it, but maybe he can share his pain with his brother. He takes a deep breath and then starts talking again.

DEAN   
Before- before he- you know, he   
sacrificed himself.. he told me   
something. 

Dean swallows again. 

DEAN  
He told me that when Jack was dying   
he made a deal with the Empty to   
save him. The Empty would have come   
when he was happy. 

SAM  
Was he happy? Then, with you? 

Finally, Dean looks at Sam, his eyes begging for help, then he looks down and down the street again.

DEAN   
Sam..He told me- he told me he loved me. 

Dean closes his eyes for a second. Sam still looks at him, then Dean continues.

DEAN  
That made him happy. 

Sam looks down, inside himself he knew that for years, even if Cas never talked to him about that, Sam knew about his feelings for Dean, he had noticed by the way Cas looked at Dean, by the way he responded when Dean called, the way he reacted when Dean walked into his same room, the way he smiled when Dean smiled.

DEAN  
..and I didn’t answer.(Dean’s voice is   
full of remorse and guilt).   
I didn’t say a damn thing.. he was   
about to die and I didn’t say shit. 

Dean is angry. He’s angry at himself. He could have said something, anything, but there was so much to process, so much to realize and understand, even within himself.

SAM   
It was a lot to take in, I’m   
sorry Dean- 

Sam would say more but Dean interrupts him.

DEAN  
Now, we need to stay focused.   
We’re gonna end things with that   
son of a bitch.. tonight. 

Silence. We see the Impala running through the night again.

INT. EMPTY   
We’re back in the Empty. Ruby is now looking at Meg (the Empty). Meg is visually angry. She is sitting on her "throne".

MEG   
What are you doing awake? 

Meg holds a fist.

RUBY   
Are you the Empty? 

MEG  
(she stands up and marks every   
word as she speaks)  
What. Are. You. Doing. Awake? 

Meg gets close to Ruby, but she’s not scared.

RUBY  
You tell me, I was minding my own business when  
something like a bomb, an explosion..   
or whatever woke me up, and I haven’t been   
able to fall asleep since then.

Ruby crosses her arms to her chest.

MEG   
Oh.. (laughs hysterically)  
You’ve got to be kidding me. 

RUBY   
So what now? 

MEG  
So what now? (Meg repeats)   
Oh dear, you’ll go back to do what you   
were doing so that I can sleep   
for eternity. (there’s a smug smile   
on her face)

Meg and Ruby stop talking when they sense a presence behind Ruby’s back.

SAMANDRIEL   
Where am I?  
What place is this? 

Samandriel is awake. He looks around and then he heads for Ruby and Meg.

BALTHAZAR   
This is the Empty, kid..  
(he smiles superficially)  
When we folks die that’s the place   
waiting for us. 

Balthazar is awake too. He also heads towards Meg and Ruby, arms crossed behind his back.

MEG  
(yells)  
Oh no, no, no, no. (laughs hysterically)  
This isn’t happening-

BALTHAZAR   
If you’re gonna scream like that   
you’re gonna wake up the others. 

MEG   
Go back to sleep. 

RUBY  
No way. (laughs)   
Let us out. 

Meg laughs heavily. 

MEG   
Are you listening to yourself?   
I will never let you go out of this place.  
So it’s better for you all if you just listen   
to me.

RUBY  
Yeah.. and why would we do that? So that we  
can suffer over and over again?  
No thanks. 

MEG  
You don’t want to see me angry. 

BALTHAZAR   
With all due respect, Empty, I don’t   
think she cares.

RUBY   
(yells)  
Alright, listen up everybody.

MEG  
What are you doing? 

RUBY   
(yells)  
Every angel, every demon or reaper that   
has their ears on, wake up. Wake up every single one of you. 

MEG  
Shut up.

Meg squeezes a fist at Ruby, she starts to choke, falls to the ground on her knees, her hands to her throat, coughs, she tries to breathe.

BALTHAZAR  
(yells)  
Everybooody wake up, if you can  
hear me, wake up. 

Meg points the other fist at Balthazar, he also falls on his knees. Samandriel looks at the Empty, there’s not much he can do, really.

MEG  
(yells)  
I told you to stop.   
Do you think I’m a stupid little girl with  
a pretty face? I’m the Empty, I’m beyond God  
himself and trust me when I say you’re not  
getting the hell out of here. 

Meg keeps her fists tight to Ruby and Balthazar, then she gets terrified when other angels and demons start to wake up, we see Uriel, Gadreel, Abaddon, other demons and angels. Everyone looks around, none of them had ever woken up in the Empty. They are all turned towards Meg who still has Balthazar and Ruby under her fists. They also look at each other to see who is awake and who is not. Meg’s face is filled with terror when she sees that even another angel has awakened, the angel who caused her so many problems and who believed she had silenced once and for all: Castiel is awake and his eyes are resting on her.

EXT. ROAD - NIGHT   
Dean is leaning on his car. Sam is walking back and forth, impatient.

SAM   
Think he’ll show? 

DEAN  
He better. 

They look around for a while.. there are buildings around them but they are empty, there is no one. Then Chuck arrives.

CHUCK   
Hey guys.   
Enjoying a little alone time? 

Chuck has the usual cheeky smile on his face. Sam and Dean look at each other, then Dean stands up and positions next to Sam. 

DEAN   
Alright Chuck, you win. 

CHUCK   
Well, sure.   
I always do.. me being me. 

Chuck starts walking towards Sam and Dean.

CHUCK   
Is that it or-? 

SAM   
We’ll give you what you want.

DEAN  
That’s right. The whole Cain and Able thing.   
Us dead. Whatever. I’ll kill Sam, Sam will  
kill me.. we’ll kill each other, okay? You pick.   
But first, you gotta put everything back the  
way it was.. the people, the birds..   
Cas. You got to bring him back. 

There’s more and more anger and despair when Dean opens his mouth.

SAM  
We’re surrendering.   
We’re giving up. 

Dean looks at his brother. 

CHUCK  
Yeah..no.   
I mean I apprentice the white flag   
but frankly, it’s too little too late.   
I’m kind of enjoying this story now.

DEAN  
You can’t. 

Of all the possible ways this conversation could evolve, Sam and Dean certainly hadn’t thought of this one.

CHUCK  
Oh, no. See, I’m the Almighty.   
I really can. (he pauses).  
I mean, picture it. The two of you,   
your little lap dog Jack, rotting on a   
lifeless planet knowing it’s this way because   
you wouldn’t take a knee (angry).

Chuck’s eyes shine when he talks about his new “plan", the destiny he chose and wrote for Sam, Dean, and Jack.

CHUCK  
Eternal shame, suffering and loneliness.   
Uh.. that’s deep. (laughs)  
That’s sophisticated.   
That’s a page turner.

Chuck smiles at Sam and Dean, who are increasingly upset. Then silence, Chuck left leaving Sam and Dean immersed in their loneliness.

INT. BUNKER KITCHEN - HOURS LATER  
Jack’s sitting in the kitchen, he’s eating a snack. Sam and Dean haven’t been in touch yet, he’s worried. Jack raises his head when he hears a noise. He stands up slowly from the chair, walks beside the kitchen counter where three very small plants are placed, as soon as he passes them they wither but he doesn’t notice that. He comes out of the kitchen and heads for the hallway.

JACK   
Sam? Dean?  
Guys? Are you home? 

Jack arrives in the library and sees a figure that gives him his back.

JACK   
Who are you? What are you doing here? 

That figure turns, it’s Micheal. 

  
MICHEAL   
You’re Jack, right? 

JACK   
M- Micheal? 

MICHEAL   
Yeah.. 

Michael looks around. Jack was not the one he expected to find.

JACK   
How did you get in here? 

MICHEAL   
What d’you mean? 

JACK   
There are wardings in the walls..   
it shouldn’t be this easy to come in here. 

MICHEAL   
I just walked in. 

JACK   
Why are you here?

MICHEAL   
I thought I was the only one left on  
this planet when I sensed the presence of  
someone else. 

Michael stops talking when Sam and Dean finally show up from their “recon". They enter the bunker through the armored door and look at Jack and Michael.

SAM   
Micheal? 

MICHEAL   
Sam.. Dean. 

Sam and Dean go down the stairs.

MICHEAL   
So you survived. 

DEAN   
How are you alive?   
You’re hiding out from your dad? 

The brothers get closer to Jack and the archangel.

MICHEAL   
I’m sure he’s aware I took your side   
against him. I avoided using any powers   
that might attract his attention.

SAM  
And Adam? 

MICHEAL   
(sorry)  
Gone, I’m sorry to say exterminated by   
my Father like everyone else. How did the  
three of you managed?

DEAN  
Apparently your old man has a sense of  
humor, he thought it’d be hilarious to watch  
the three of us on an empty planet.

MICHEAL   
Well, (hours before) thanks to you and   
your little chat with dad I was able   
to find you. 

Jack looks at Sam and Sam looks back, he’s sorry. They lied to him again, but it was to protect him, Chuck probably would have hurt Jack if he showed up too, and they couldn’t protect him. He’s quiet for a few seconds.

MICHEAL   
You know.. when God left Heaven I   
was certain of his return.. I made sure  
all the angels and prophets burnished   
his image on Earth, the all-knowing,   
all seen, all caring God but- 

JACK   
But now? After seeing what Chuck has done? 

DEAN   
We reached out to you, you ignored us. 

MICHEAL   
That was then, this is now.   
Tell me what you need me to do. 

INT. BUNKER - MOMENTS LATER   
Sam comes in the main room with Chuck’s book.

SAM   
Alright Micheal, here’s the book I’ve   
been telling you about. 

Sam puts the book on the table, Michael approaches.

MICHEAL   
That’s one of Death’s books. 

DEAN   
Yeah but this one is about G-O-D… and   
how to kill him. 

Micheal looks at Dean. 

SAM  
As far as we know, only Death can open   
it but uhm- we’re hoping that maybe   
you can too. 

Everyone looks at Michael when his eyes emanate light, he tries to open the book with his power, his hand stretched out towards the book, the latter also lights up, he struggles but nothing happens, not even an archangel like him can open the book.

MICHEAL   
I’m sorry. 

Sam sighs and nods to Michael while Jack looks weirder than usual. 

INT. EMPTY   
Meg lets Ruby and Balthazar go when she sees Castiel, the last of all the angels and demons to wake up. Meg laughs but she is visibly frustrated.

MEG  
Yo, Clarence I thought I got rid of you. 

CASTIEL   
Yeah.. I thought that too. 

Castiel checks himself, fixes his trenchcoat, he’s really awake. It seems like an eternity has passed since the Empty went to get him in the dungeon. He gives a quick look at his right hand, the hand that used to bleed. There’s nothing left now, no cuts, just a memory. Meg notices that. 

MEG  
You really don’t know how touched I am..   
Your declaration of love? Beautiful. 

Castiel begins to walk towards Meg, all the angels and demons move to make him pass. Castiel is visibly confused and even angry. How are they all awake?

MEG   
I’m sorry he doesn’t love you back. 

Castiel tries to ignore Meg’s words, he does not know what Dean really thinks although deep down he knows that Dean can’t love him as he does. Castiel doesn’t turn away his eyes from Meg until he’s in front of her and stops walking.

MEG  
So now, before I lose my patience   
and kill you all.. again, I suggest you   
go back to sleep.

Ruby and Balthazar are next to Castiel as they speak to the entity.

RUBY   
You keep talking but you have done   
nothing to stop us from waking up the others.   
(she takes a break to think)  
You can’t (laughs) or you would have done it   
already.

BALTHAZAR   
She’s right, you can’t.. but why? 

CASTIEL   
Because when Jack exploded here it   
made you weak. You’re not in full strength. 

Castiel looks at Meg right in the eye. 

MEG   
Oh, don’t worry Clarence I still have   
enough power to kill you. 

CASTIEL   
But it didn’t seem to work the past   
few times, did it?

He raises his left eyebrow in defiance. 

MEG   
You are playing with fire Castiel and you’re  
gonna burn yourself. 

ZACHARIAH   
Enough. (Zachariah gets closer to them)  
What little game are we playing here?   


Zachariah looks at Castiel, who is now on his left. 

CASTIEL   
Zachariah. 

ZACHARIAH   
(smiles)  
Castiel. Happy to see you’re dead too. 

SAMANDRIEL  
So what do we do? We stay here messing   
around for eternity?

Meg keeps looking at Castiel, only at him. 

MEG   
We had a deal, Castiel. 

CASTIEL   
We’re making a new one. 

Castiel is afraid that The Empty will say no, he knows he’s playing with fire, he’s played too many times with Meg and somehow he always managed to fool her.

MEG  
You underestimate me. I gave you   
that deal for saving Jack because I wanted   
you dead more than anything. You died but   
I didn’t go back to sleep and why? Because   
your little dog came here and made it loud!

CASTIEL   
And I can fix that. 

MEG   
You really have the solution for   
everything, don’t you?

CASTIEL  
There’s one last battle. The most  
important one, against God himself. 

ZACHARIAH  
So he’s back? 

CASTIEL   
Yes. He has been for a while now.   
Before I died and end up here he was wiping   
out all the creatures of Earth, I guess he   
has finished his job now. 

MEG  
Not all of ‘em. (laughs)   
Your little puppies are still there,   
alone, lonely. 

CASTIEL   
Sam.. Dean. 

Castiel speaks louder more to himself than to others.

CASTIEL   
They need all the help they can find. 

Zachariah laughs loudly. 

ZACHARIAH   
Do you think we give a rat’s ass about   
those monkeys? 

RUBY   
Sam and Dean. Are you seriously telling us to   
fight on their side against God?

CASTIEL   
Yes. Because it’s the right thing to do. 

RUBY  
We’re demons, Castiel. We don’t do right. 

CASTIEL   
You do if you want a way out of here. 

He stops talking, than he turns to the Empty.

CASTIEL   
I know how to send you back to sleep.  
You release us, we defeat God, you   
become powerful enough to drag us to   
nothing, again. If we don’t beat him  
you’ll have the power to take us   
back anyway, me first. 

MEG   
Castiel, always ready to sacrifice himself. 

Meg thinks about this proposal but Ruby intervenes.

RUBY  
Yeah. And why in hell would I want  
to fight the most powerful   
being in the universe?

CASTIEL   
Actually God absorbed his sister Amara and   
her power, so it would be like fighting two   
of the most powerful beings in the universe. 

BALTHAZAR   
Oh, this comforts me. 

CASTIEL   
The point is that when the battle is over,   
if you manage to escape, the Empty will   
leave you alone. 

MEG   
You’re not serious, are you?   
(laughs at first then become serious)  
Still, I haven’t enough power to take you   
to Earth, so that’s a shitty plan,   
Clarence.

BALTHAZAR   
Not it you (Cas) go back and summon   
her (Meg), the she brings us there. 

There’s silence in the empty space, no one talks. Then Meg does. 

MEG  
I’m listening. 

She has a smug look as she speaks, she’s thinking of something that goes well beyond the battle against Chuck. Balthazar and Cas look at each other and then all goes to black. 

INT. BUNKER KITCHEN - LATE AFTERNOON   
Sam and Dean sit in the kitchen, by the side of the door.

SAM   
So where does this leave us?   
We need that book open and we’re out of options. 

DEAN   
Where does it leaves us? Screwed.   
I’m sure Chuck is ready to make a move. 

There’s a moment of silence, then Sam starts talking.

SAM   
You know.. I miss her, Eileen.   
I miss Donna, Charlie.. I miss Cas. 

DEAN  
Yeah, I miss them too. 

SAM   
This isn’t how their story was supposed   
to end. 

DEAN  
Man, we tried it all.. we even tried to   
surrender to Chuck, it was useless.   
There aren’t any cards left to play. 

SAM   
We thought we were the only ones left but   
then Micheal showed up.. maybe something   
will happen. 

Silence. Again. Everything is quiet. Then Dean’s phone starts ringing. Sam and Dean don’t realize at the moment that their phone hasn’t rang in weeks, like it was normal for him, Dean takes it out of his pocket and reads the name on the phone screen: Cas.

DEAN   
What? 

Dean is confused, he frowns his eyebrows. He’s feeling so many contrasting emotions: hope, fear, remorse, happiness. Sam looks at his brother as he answers the phone, he puts Castiel on speaker.

DEAN   
Cas? 

Sam doesn’t believe his eyes, he’s confused too.

CASTIEL   
Dean.. I- I’m here.. I’m hurt can you   
let me in? 

Without thinking twice Dean gets up immediately and runs to the main room, Sam follows him, Dean climbs the stairs. He has a moment of hesitation before opening the door. If it’s really Cas, how did he get back? Was it Jack? But Jack has no power.. the Empty let him go again? What is he gonna say to Cas when he sees him again? He can’t stay quiet again, so maybe will hug him? Will he be angry with him for sacrificing himself to save his life, again? The answer is behind the door so Dean opens it.

LUCIFER   
Wassup?

Lucifer is in front of him, no sign of Castiel. Dean closes the door immediately. He’s completely shocked, Lucifer was the last person (or angel) he expected to see.

LUCIFER   
Wow! Way to treat a pal.

Lucifer is now standing by the table in front of Sam and Dean.

SAM   
NO, you’re not our “pal”. 

LUCIFER   
Okay, be honest with me, please.   
Would you have let me in if I said it   
was really me? 

Sam is scared and frustrated, it can’t happen again, not Lucifer again. Dean is still at the top of the stairs. Lucifer could not have entered in any other way since shortly before Sam and Dean had reinforced the wardings in the walls, also to protect themselves from Chuck.

DEAN  
You’re dead. 

LUCIFER   
Uh.. yeah, not so much.   
Um, after pop nutted out and murdered   
pretty much everyone in the world (laughs),   
the Empty booted me with orders to find   
the missing God Book and use it on Chuck. 

Lucifer begins to walk back and forth during his speech, Dean goes down the stairs and flanks Sam.

LUCIFER  
Uh, normally, I’m not very good at   
following orders, as you guys know, but uh,   
you do not wanna mess with the Empty, man.   
Total “B”, especially after Jack blew up all   
over her, and she killed Death. (laughs)  
I mean, guys, never a dull moment but that’s the past.   
What’s up?

Sam e Dean don’t answer. 

  
LUCIFER   
We’re a team again, guys. 

  
DEAN   
Oh, that is not happening. 

LUCIFER  
Yeah.. alright team. I don’t want to bring  
ants to your picnic, but that ain’t gonna   
cut it. (he pauses)   
Okay, think about it. If the Empty pulled me   
off the bench, it’s ‘cause the Winchester   
charm ain’t enough, right?   
And I did anticipate a little bit of pushback,   
so I did bring a token of good faith.   
Voilà. 

Lucifer snaps his fingers and a girl appears, he has a smile on his face, he is very satisfied.

DEAN   
Who is she? 

LUCIFER   
Oh, this is Betty.   
Betty, say hi. 

No one of them talk. 

LUCIFER   
Oh, did I mention Betty is a reaper? 

Sam and Dean look at Lucifer and Betty with suspicion.

LUCIFER   
Watch. 

Lucifer kills Betty with an angel blade. She falls on the floor. Then Michael also enters the room.

MICHEAL   
What’s going on here? 

Micheal notices Lucifer and his look changes. Lucifer, on the other hand, he smiles at his brother. 

LUCIFER   
Mikey! I’m so glad you’re alive,   
it’s been what? 50 years? 

MICHEAL   
Lucifer. I can’t say the same. 

Betty on the floor wakes up and she rises slowly.

LUCIFER   
Guys, meet the new Death. 

Everyone’s looking at her, she’s standing on her feet now and she’s holding Death’s spear, she’s got the ring, too.

LUCIFER   
I mean, she’s got the whole Death   
starter kit going with the decoder ring.   
Isn’t that awesome?   
And whatever that is (pointing at the spear).  
I’m good, right? 

DEATH   
So where is it? Where’s the book?   
(he pauses)   
The end of God is in the special book..   
if you give it to me I can read it. 

MICHEAL   
I don’t trust you, Lucifer. 

LUCIFER  
Don’t trust me.. trust Betty! (he smiles and   
points at her). 

Sam and Dean exchange a look. It’s the only card they have at the moment. All goes black. 

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - LATER   
Lucifer is in the library, he looks around, he has the face of someone who would like to smash everything for fun. He walks and scrutinizes all the objects, all the books, his arms crossed behind his back, then he stops walking. 

LUCIFER   
(he smiles)  
Hello, son.

Lucifer turns to watch Jack who just walked into the room.

JACK   
Hi. 

Jack tries to be as indifferent as possible. It’s not his classic tender greeting with his hand raised. No. He may be his father but he is the one who killed a lot of people and would kill many more for no reason at all. Lucifer takes a few steps towards Jack.

LUCIFER   
(still smiling)  
How are you? 

JACK   
You don’t really care. 

There is no hate in Jack’s sentence, only truth. His face is neutral.

LUCIFER   
(confused)  
Why would you say that, buddy? 

JACK   
Because the last time I saw you, you   
took my grace and forced me to kill   
myself or Sam.

LUCIFER  
Well, uh.. that’s a good point.   
But we’re a team now. We’re gonna  
work together to beat Capital G.   
You.. me.. Sam, Dean uncle Mikey   
(he apes their names). Like a big family. 

JACK   
Sam, Dean and Castiel are my family. 

Jack walks indifferently towards Lucifer, looking away at him. Lucifer makes fun of Jack’s last sentence by grimacing his face. 

INT. BUNKER - IN THE MEANTIME  
The camera is fixed on the book when a door opens and Death enters the room. She walks up to it, then stops and turns to Sam and Dean.

DEATH   
Umh.. not a group project.

Betty closes the door, leaving Sam and Dean out of the room.

INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - LATER   
We’re in the library again. Lucifer’s building a house of cards. Jack walks back and forth with his arms crossed at his chest, taking a look at his father from time to time to keep him under control. Michael enters the room to talk to Lucifer. He walks towards him. 

LUCIFER   
(focused on his cards)   
Wow! Look at you bro.   
The almost-mighty. 

Michael is still looking at Lucifer. Then he drops the castle of   
cards that falls intact, as if the cards were glued together.

LUCIFER  
Umh.. I cheated. 

Meanwhile, Sam and Dean also enter the room, after leaving the new Death with the book.

MICHEAL   
(turns to Sam and Dean)  
Are you seriously thinking about trusting   
him?

He points Lucifer. 

DEAN  
I wouldn’t exactly say “trust”. 

LUCIFER   
Mikey, Mikey, come on man.   
I get the bitterness.   
For all you did for the old man, you got   
no better from him than me. The son voted   
Most Likely to Suck, and that sucks.

MICHEAL  
I did what I did because it was the right  
thing to do, not to get his love. 

LUCIFER   
Alright, well.. that’s a good thing   
‘cause the man has no love to give-  
not to you, not to me, not to.. humanity. 

Lucifer belittles this last word, pointing to Sam and Dean.

LUCIFER  
You see that now, right? 

Death scrapes her throat, everyone turns to look at her.

DEATH   
I have opened the book. 

SAM   
And?

DEATH   
And, it’s in here. All that you want. 

Sam and Dean look at each other.

DEATH   
I know how God ends. 

Death opens the book and starts reading. 

DEATH  
“Behold, in the end, there is the ending of  
he who created the beginning.” 

LUCIFER  
(whispered)  
Fascinating. 

DEATH   
“And thus, it will be-“

Death can’t finish the sentence, Lucifer snaps his fingers and she turns into stone, then into dust. Chuck’s book reaches up to Lucifer’s hands. Everything happens very quickly, no one expected it.

LUCIFER  
(pleased)  
Yeah, this is what Pop wanted to get  
his hands on (he pauses).   
Ops, did I say that out loud?

Michael scrutinizes every movement of Lucifer.

LUCIFER  
Yeah.. I was in the Empty when Pop called my   
name and instantly I was back.   
I’m sort of the new favorite now.   
What did Das say about you?   
(laughs) Oh yeah. “Mikey’s a cuck”.

Michael’s eyes light up.

LUCIFER   
(laughs again)   
You’re a cuck. 

Sam and Dean go towards Lucifer, he, with his power, throws Dean against the wall and Sam against the library making it fall. Michael while Lucifer is distracted tries to take the book from his hands but Lucifer teleports first across the room. Michael throws a beam of his power to Lucifer but he moves again and he is not hit.

LUCIFER  
Wow, you are really getting rusty  
at this, buddy. 

Michael is trying again to throw his power at Lucifer but he precedes him.

LUCIFER  
Bye. 

Lucifer throws Michael to the ground, then turns to Jack.

LUCIFER   
So.. Jack. You’re gonna have to make a  
decision now. Dump the losers (he points  
Sam and Dean who are rising from the   
ground) and join Gramps and me on the   
winning team. (Lucifer imitates a crowd   
that exults)

Jack’s not feeling very well, we don’t know what’s happening to him.

LUCIFER  
Of course, this is the only way you’re   
getting out of here alive ‘cause you’re not  
strong enough to fight me, so.. What   
do you say, kid? What do you say?

Jack looks behind Lucifer. 

LUCIFER   
Somebody’s behind me? 

Lucifer turns slowly, the book still in his hands. Michael is in front of him now, Lucifer blinks and his eyes turn red.

LUCIFER   
Oh, you don’t learn. 

Michael tries to hurt Lucifer with the archangel blade, Lucifer moves to the right but not far enough because he is still wounded and the wound emanates white light. Lucifer head-butted Micheal across his face making shake the bunker. Michael steps back and down the steps. Then his eyes light up, he throws again his powers against Lucifer who, since he’s wounded, can not dodge. Then Michael also throws the archangel blade at Lucifer but he manages to escape before the dagger stabs him. The dagger falls to the ground, as well as the book he used to hold in his hands. Lucifer is gone. Jack still feels weird, he’s looking at Sam and Dean and we fade to black.

INT. BUNKER KITCHEN - LATER   
Michael is sitting in the kitchen. Dean goes in and towards the fridge to get and open a beer.

DEAN   
How you doing? You okay?

MICHEAL   
Yeah, a bit winded.   
I haven’t been in a battle like that  
for several centuries. 

DEAN   
Yeah, well.. Lucifer is gone now.   
Glad you were here. 

MICHEAL   
He’ll come back. 

DEAN  
Yeah, I know. Chuck’s getting desperate.   
Wouldn’t take the chance of showing up   
himself. 

Dean gets closer to Micheal. 

MICHEAL   
Yes, he sent Lucifer. Brought him back   
from the dead.   
He didn’t even reach out to me. 

DEAN  
Did you want him to?

MICHEAL   
Of course not. I mean, he clearly   
knows the God Book could be   
lethal to him. But it’s actually useless  
without Death to read it.

DEAN  
Yeah, well.. at least it’s open.   
Sam thought that he recognized some of  
the symbols on the writing, thought they might  
be some form of Enochian. So he’s gonna use  
the Book of the Damned, see if he can figure  
out the end. And by that, I mean.. the end. 

Michael seems to feel mixed emotions right now.

  
INT. BUNKER LIBRARY - LATER   
Jack and Dean are sitting at the table reading books trying to find a way to stop Chuck. Michael is walking back and forth, he’s also consulting some books.

MICHEAL   
How’s, uh.. Sam doing?  
Any progress? 

DEAN   
I hope so. He’s been in there a long time. 

Sam enters the room, climbs the steps and joins them.

DEAN  
Oh, why don’t you ask him yourself. 

Sam gets closer to Micheal. 

SAM   
Sorry, it’s slow going. But I think I was   
able to piece it together. 

MICHEAL   
“It?”

SAM  
The spell. There’s a spell. 

From here on Sam speaks in voice over while we see other scenes edited together: ”It has to be done at a particular place.. at an exact angle from the sun. But it will release an unstoppable force that will find Chuck and finish him.”   
Sam says all this while we see him and Dean and Jack in the Impala heading for the place Sam talks about. It’s day, the sun is shining. The place where they stop with the car is the same place where Jack was born a few years earlier. There is a vast expanse of water, it is crystal clear. The music presses as they get out of the car, Michael also appears by their side as they bring the ingredients of the spell to the exact spot. Sam lays down Chuck’s book, Dean mixes the ingredients in a spell bowl.

DEAN  
Let’s light it up. 

Sam lights a match and throws it into the bowl. The fire turns blue and three rays of light go up to the sky. Then everything stops.

DEAN  
(confused)  
Wait. What happened? What’s wrong?

Sam looks up and sees Chuck standing in front of them. The others do the same. Michael turns to look at him in the face, he is the closest to Chuck. Chuck looks at them all, then stops his eyes on his son.

MICHEAL   
Father. 

CHUCK  
Son. 

Chuck gets close to them.

CHUCK  
Listen, I appreciate the heads-up   
about all this. 

MICHEAL   
It’s always been my destiny to serve you. 

CHUCK   
Yeah.. the thing is, it’s kind of   
late in the game. 

Lucifer arrives to Chuck’s left.

LUCIFER  
(smiling)  
Hi guys.. it’s me, again. Yeeey. 

CHUCK  
(always talking to Micheal)  
You did side with the Winchesters.   
I can’t forgive that. 

Chuck turns his head to Lucifer.

MICHEAL   
Father, no. 

Lucifer smiles before throwing his power at Michael. He is thrown to the ground. Then he rises immediately and the battle between the two brothers begins. Chuck stands still, Sam and Dean begin to run towards him but Chuck with a hand movement throws them to the ground, five meters further. Jack tries to get close to Chuck, but he does the exact same thing: he throws Jack away, both from him and Sam and Dean. As Michael and Lucifer fight in the background, Chuck approaches Sam and Dean who are rising from the ground.

CHUCK   
And you two. 

He pauses. 

CHUCK   
Did you really come here with the   
presumption that you could kill me?   
(yells)  
I’m God. 

Sam and Dean are standing on their feet now. 

CHUCK   
We are done. 

Sam starts walking towards Chuck. 

SAM  
Alright.   
Well..one for the road. 

Sam punches Chuck in the face but he barely moves. Sam visibly hurts his hand.

CHUCK   
Cute. 

Chuck stretches his arms forward and tightens his fists towards Sam and Dean, they fall to the ground, as if their organs were twisting on themselves. Chuck looks at them. They can’t breathe, Chuck’s about to snap his fingers.

CHUCK   
Eh, what the heck.   
I can get my hands dirty. 

Chuck fixes his sleeves and punches Sam, then Dean. The two fights alternate: Michael and Lucifer fighting and Chuck hitting Sam and Dean. Chuck unleashes all the pent-up anger at them, he keeps punching and punching, their faces filled with blood. Lucifer hits Michael who ends up on the ground and spits blood from his mouth, then he disappears and reappears behind Lucifer, he turns and dodge Micheal’s punch. In the distance, grey clouds are forming. We return to Chuck, Sam and Dean. Chuck takes Sam by the collar, he’s on his knees and his face and hair are full of his blood. Chuck doesn’t even have a scratch, he head-butted to Sam’s face who falls and tries to get up right away but Chuck presses with his leg on his arm and breaks it, Sam screams.

CHUCK  
You know guys. 

Chuck starts talking. 

CHUCK   
You used to be my favorite toys.   
(makes fun of himself for the   
phrase that he said long ago)  
You were the ones. 

Chuck laughs as he approaches Dean.

CHUCK   
I’m just so tired of you now. 

Dean’s nose is already broken when Chuck throws another punch to him, he uses his powers and throws him into the wall of the house where Jack was born. Dean has a broken leg too, he’s struggling to get up. The grey clouds keep getting closer and closer. Chuck uses his powers on Sam too, he throws him away. Even Sam is struggling to get up, he has a couple of broken ribs, with his hand holding his side. Meanwhile Michael and Lucifer keep fighting, Michael has his archangel blade in his right hand and he tries to hurt Lucifer. They hear a thunder in the distance, some clouds are now above them. The sun has been completely covered by them, it is as if a storm is coming. Michael and Lucifer stop fighting to watch it, even Chuck stops to watch what’s coming, something’s wrong. Jack is down, hands and knees on the ground, we don’t see his face well, we just hear him complaining. The storm gets closer, the distant thunders become more and more present until from the grey clouds comes out a huge beam of light which hits Chuck. He falls to the ground stunned and with him Michael and Lucifer who were the closest to him. Chuck doesn’t understand what’s going on, he didn’t write this. It’s not in his story. It’s not in his ending. Chuck’s not badly injured, he’s just dirt and scorched.

CHUCK   
(whispered, confused)   
Angels?

Chuck thought he killed every creature he ever created. Now there’s a burn on the spot where the beam of light hit the ground. Sam and Dean aren’t close to Chuck, but still watched the whole scene. There’s a close-up of Dean trying to get off the ground, his leg hurts, but the plan has to go on. Dean rests his weight on the knee that’s still intact, while the other leg is stretched laterally. He looks down and spits blood. There is still some thunder in the background. He wipes his mouth with the sleeve of his jacket when someone appears behind him.

CASTIEL   
Hello, Dean. 

Is Dean hallucinating? Maybe he’s dead and this is Heaven? Dean opens his eyes wide, but he doesn’t turn around, he looks at the ground for a few seconds, feeling too much fear that that’s just an hallucination or another Lucifer’s joke. Castiel laids his hand on Dean’s shoulder, his touch is always gentle, delicate. Dean closes his eyes when he feels that touch. He decides to turn slowly as to reopen his eyes. Suddenly he is healed, there’s no more broken bones, no blood on him and finally Dean’s eyes and Castiel’s meet. 

DEAN  
Cas. 

Castiel’s hand is still on Dean’s shoulder, very close to where Castiel marked Dean twice. There’s a close-up of Castiel and then we move on to Sam. He is trying to get up, he can't hear well because he was closer than Dean to the beam of light and his hearing is muffled (we understand from subjective shooting). With his hand he keeps his ear sore. Then someone also appears in front of him.

GABRIEL   
You never seem able to make it  
without me, uh?

Sam raises his head and in front of him there’s Gabriel who smiles and then snaps his fingers. Sam looks at himself and touches his stomach, his arm, everything is as it should be, nothing is broken and there is no blood. Sam looks at Gabriel and smiles back, Gabriel helps him to get up while the music presses.

Chuck is getting up in the meantime, he passes a hand on his clothes to clean them, then points his eyes directly to the angels in front of him: Castiel and Gabriel. Chuck laughs.

CHUCK  
I can’t believe it. You can’t even   
stay dead. (le laughs but he’s annoyed)  
As soon as Sam and Dean call, you run  
to their service. (he pauses)  
My creatures, my own creatures, in the  
end, betrayed me.

GABRIEL   
We betrayed you? (laughs)  
You left us. (he becomes serious)   
You went away and left nothing but chaos,  
the fricking Apocalypse. You’ve always cared  
only about yourself, so don’t come here  
telling me WE betrayed you. And me and these  
guys, we managed to fix everything even  
without you. And that’s how we will carry on in the future.   
WITHOUT YOU. 

CHUCK   
So you’re here to kill me. 

CASTIEL  
That’s the idea, yes. 

Chuck laughs again at them.

CHUCK  
And how you two stupid little beings are  
willing to kill me? You and- of course, Sam  
and Dean and Jack over there that actually  
doesn’t look very well. 

Castiel turns to look at Jack who is still down, hands and knees on the ground, we do not see his face yet. Chuck continues.

CHUCK   
So tell me. How do you think you   
can kill me? God. How do you think,   
only you guys, can kill God?

CASTIEL   
What makes you think we came alone? 

Chuck’s expression goes from a defiant smile to a grin of annoyance, he’s visibly pissed. Gabriel smiles at Castiel’s words, not looking away from Chuck’s. A strong thunder on their heads forces them to look up. Nothing happens, as if it was just a warning, as if to say, 'Us angels are here, and we are ready to strike again’. But the music increases when a black slime begins to appear in front of them that turns into a passage, similar to what was in the dungeon when the Empty took Cas. As if it was a portal. One is created, then another behind, then another. Many portals of black sludge open. Nobody does anything, they just watch. And so from the first portal Raphael gets out, from the second Gadreel, then Naomi, Balthazar, Samandriel, Anna (Milton). Everybody’s looking at Chuck. Dean and Sam are speechless as they’re watching everybody come out. The angels and demons that arrive are ready to fight, angel blade in the hands. Then again Zachariah, Abaddon, Uriel, Ruby come out from the Empty. Sam gasps when he sees Ruby. Dean is open-mouthed when he watches Abaddon, or when he sees Zachariah. He thought he would never see them again. Rowena comes out of another portal. Sam looks at her. Then from one last portal, but not less important, comes out Crowley. The music stops.

CROWLEY   
Hello, boys. 

Crowley turns and smiles at Sam and Dean. A smile full of hope and courage appears on the faces of the brothers. In the distance Rowena watches Crowley, she wanted so much to see his son again, even if she would never admit it. Behind them other demons and angels arrived, ready to fight. Then another thunder. The music starts again and the scene is very fast.  
Michael and Lucifer rise from the ground. Gabriel and Raphael look at them. From the sky comes a black smoke of demons, all those without a vessel enter the scene, hitting Chuck, as they had hit Amara a few years earlier. And the real battle begins.

All the angels start hitting Chuck, powerful beams of light come out of their hands, the angels are at the top of their power. Their eyes full of light. Gabriel and Raphael start running towards Lucifer and Michael. Castiel moves away from the battlefield to head to Jack, still on the ground. Dean calls him.

DEAN   
CAS! 

Castiel doesn’t listen and runs to Jack.

DEAN   
Damn it. 

Dean takes Sam by the arm and together they move away from the battlefield. Castiel arrives at Jack, then lowers to talk to him. He put his hand on his upper back.

CASTIEL   
Jack.. are you alright? 

Jack can raise his face to look at Cas. He is sweaty.

JACK   
Cas.. you’re alive?

CASTIEL   
Yeah.. I’m- I’m here. 

Castiel doesn’t seem very convinced as he speaks these words. He looks at Jack in the eye.

  
JACK   
How? I tried- I tried to wake you up but- 

Jack doesn’t finish the sentence, again he bends in two, hands and knees still on the ground. Castiel worries and gets closer to the kid.

CASTIEL   
Jack. Jack! 

Jack screams a bit. 

CASTIEL   
Jack what’s going on?

Castiel’s getting more and more worried.

JACK  
You- you have to- to stick to the plan. 

Jack has a hard time talking.

CASTIEL   
The plan? 

JACK  
Angels, demons- you have to keep   
doing what you’re already doing. 

Jack’s eyes are turned downwards, as is his face. Castiel cannot look him in the face.

CASTIEL   
But- why-? 

JACK   
(yells)  
Do it!

Jack’s eyes open, they light up. They’re yellow, they’re Jack’s eyes, the color is theirs. They’re more yellow than ever. Brighter than ever before.

Back to the battlefield, Chuck is fighting the angels, they’re all against him. He dodges a beam of light, he sends one with his hand too and kills the angel who was about to hit him. He doesn’t look scared, or at least he doesn’t seem to be. Chuck still manages to stand up despite all the angels who are against him at the moment. The demons with their powers manage to take the nails and pieces of concrete of the house where Jack was born, the house collapses. The demons send all the nails to Chuck who with a hand movement destroys them. On the other side of the battlefield we find the archangels. Gabe and Raphael have finally reached Lucifer and Michael. All four archangels reunited, again. Gabe is ironic.

GABRIEL   
Wow. The four of us alive and together.   
Who’d have thought it.

MICHEAL   
Gabriel, what’s all this? 

Michael is next to Lucifer in front of him, Gabriel next to Raphael while behind them angels and demons fight against Chuck.

LUCIFER  
Yeah.. how are you alive? I thought   
I killed you. I thought I killed a lot of   
people here. (Lucifer looks and points  
to all the angels and demons he had killed   
in the past) Why are they all back?

GABRIEL   
We’re back ‘cause daddy has gone crazy.

LUCIFER  
Right, right. Uh- Not so much. He  
finally realized what a curse humans are.   
What’s better than erasing them all?

RAPHAEL   
He’s killed angels and demons too, Lucifer.   
He killed everyone. 

LUCIFER  
Yeah.. I’m afraid we ain’t playing in   
the same team.

GABRIEL   
(laughs)   
You’re not serious, are you? After all  
the times you betrayed him, now you   
start following orders? Isn’t it a little too late?

RAPHAEL   
He left us, Lucifer. Don’t you want   
revenge? 

There is no answer, just a grimace from Lucifer. Michael looks down, thoughtful.

RAPHAEL  
What about you, Micheal? 

Michael raises his head and meets the gaze of his brother Raphael.

MICHEAL   
I will not betray my father, ever again. 

GABRIEL  
(laughs again, even if deeply  
he’s sorry and disappointed)  
Unbelievable. You two never change.   
Seems like we have to kill you now. 

LUCIFER  
(he smiles, his eyes  
turn to red)  
Bring it on. 

Michael’s eyes light up, power comes out of his hands, he hits Raphael and Gabriel.

We see Castiel now, he’s just left Jack and he is approaching the battlefield again.

SAM  
Cas. 

Sam calls him. Castiel turns and sees Sam and Dean running towards him, armed with angel blade now.

CASTIEL   
Are you okay? Are you hurt? 

Castiel tries to look at them both the same way, he tries not to dwell on Dean. He never thought he’d see him again, he didn’t think he’d have to deal with what he confessed to him.

DEAN  
We- We’re good. 

Dean swallows. He would like to say more but Sam precedes him, perhaps seeing that Dean is in trouble in front of Cas.

SAM  
Cas- Why are you here? How?   
(he pauses)  
What is this?

Sam is confused. Another person answers for Castiel.

BALTHAZAR   
This is us saving your asses. 

DEAN  
What now? Do you guys have a plan?

BALTHAZAR  
Well.. the plan was to get out of the   
Empty. I don’t know what’s next.. Castiel?

CASTIEL   
We have to tire him out. 

SAM  
Yeah.. that was our plan. 

CASTIEL   
Jack told me. 

BALTHAZAR   
You didn’t seem to be doing well before   
we arrived.

DEAN   
Oh, I’m sorry we’re not freakin’ angels. 

Then a thunder. Back to the archangels again, Michael is fighting against Raphael. Lucifer is fighting against Gabriel. Lucifer seems amused.

GABRIEL   
How did you get out of the Empty?

Gabriel and Lucifer are out of breath when they talk, between one fist and another.

LUCIFER   
(laughs)  
I guess I’m just smarter than everyone else. 

GABRIEL   
Or maybe, Dad found you first. 

LUCIFER  
Yeah.. sticking around with dad wasn’t  
my first choice when I escaped the Empty,   
but here I am. 

Lucifer punches Gabriel who was backing away. Raphael fights Michael. Raphael seems to get the better of the fight. He hits Michael again and again, and it actually seems too easy. Michael falls to the ground, there’s blood on the sides of his mouth.

MICHEAL   
Brother, please no. 

Raphael doesn’t want to kill his brother. But this gives Michael time to collect the archangel blade that had fallen during the clash with Lucifer, and to kill Raphael. Raphael screams and his vessel radiates light and power. Everyone on the battlefield can see what just happened. Raphael’s light goes out, Michael also seems a little repentant but this doesn’t stop him, his father’s desire for approval is more important. Dumah, Naomi and Uriel are trying to hurt Chuck now, one of the demons takes an angel blade and with his powers he sends the spear to Chuck who is too distracted by the angels to notice, the angel blade crosses him but does nothing. Chuck slowly turns his face to look at the demon. The demon’s eyes turn black, Chuck snaps his fingers and kills him, the demon dissolves in the air. Chuck removes the blade from his stomach and he throws it on the ground. 

CHUCK   
(yells)  
ENOUGH. 

Chuck lets go of all his power, a shock wave hits everyone, demons, angels, humans. Everyone finds themselves on the ground, while the nearest angels and demons become dust (Dumah, Naomi and Uriel). The shock wave also knocks down some trees in the distance, and a gust of wind arrives even to Jack whose eyes light up and go out all the time. Everybody’s down. Then Michael joins Chuck. He looks around.

MICHEAL   
Father. I’m here. Tell me what you need   
me to do. 

Chuck’s not answering. Michael continues.

MICHEAL   
I’m here to serve you- 

CHUCK   
(yells)  
Save it. 

Chuck straighten his arm to his son. His eyes are illuminated. There’s some panoramic footage as we see Chuck killing Michael, he becomes white light too. Chuck falls to his knees, exhausted. But he still has two cards left to play. He stands up and stretches his arms to the sky. Thunder rumbles as Chuck absorbs the darkness of the clouds (as Amara once did). Amara is still inside him and he also has her power at his disposal. Chuck’s eyes become black. Now the sky is cleaner, almost without clouds, there is more light but the sun has disappeared anyway. Chuck has regained his strength and powers. He turns to everyone.

CHUCK   
This is the way you want it, uh? 

He looks at Sam and Dean even though they’re far enough away.

CHUCK   
Fine. Let the games begin. 

Chuck is angry, he wants to destroy everything. He raises his arms slowly, from the bottom upwards, his hands open, from the ground begins to regroup the dirt, grains of sand, which grow together with the movement of Chuck’s arms, the music is pressing. Shapes are formed, lots of shapes. Chuck has no power over the Empty, so he had to resort to another place, which was not involved in the battle yet: Purgatory. Suddenly these silhouettes become people, creatures. Vampires, leviathans and other creatures of Purgatory now fight for Chuck. Dean and Castiel look at each other, remembering both their time in that place and the fear they felt there. Sam keeps looking at Chuck. There’s a close-up of an angry Chuck, then black screen.

The scene reopens with Sam and Dean fighting side by side. Sam’s fighting a vampire, Dean’s against a leviathan. Dean dodges a few punches, but his machete falls on the ground. Meanwhile, Sam tries not to get bitten by the vampire. With his machete, he cuts off his head. Dean is on the ground, the leviathan approaching.

SAM  
(yells)  
Dean! 

Dean rolls and dodges the leviathan’s blow again, Sam throws his machete, Dean on his knees takes it, pierces the leviathan and then cuts off his head. The body falls to the ground, Sam run towards Dean, he helps him up.

DEAN  
I hate these things. 

SAM  
Yeah.. tell me about it. 

Now everyone is fighting. No one is behind, everyone is busy. No one waits any longer for Chuck to kill angels and demons to step forward and fight against him. They’re all against everyone. Samandriel fights a monster. Balthazar fights two monsters. Everyone has an angel blade in their hands. Ruby, Gadreel, Crowley, Abaddon (who’s having fun), everybody is fighting against something. Castiel is also fighting a monster, his powers are diminishing more and more so there’s not much he can do but fight with the blade. After a few strokes, Castiel stabs the monster with the blade.

Meanwhile Lucifer and Gabriel are still fighting, Gabriel tries to talk to Lucifer.

GABRIEL   
Why are you doing this?

LUCIFER  
Doing what, little brother? 

GABRIEL   
Why you are on his side? 

LUCIFER   
Uh- let’s say I’m more on my side. 

Lucifer smiles. 

GABRIEL   
And what is that supposed to mean? 

LUCIFER  
You want to know too much, Gabriel. 

Lucifer punches Gabriel. He goes back and wobbles.

GABRIEL   
C’mon. We’re brothers. We don’t have to   
always fight each others. 

LUCIFER  
(laughs)  
Don’t we?

Lucifer punches Gabe, again. We can hear the bone shattering.

GABRIEL   
I still believe in you. 

Gabriel is on his knees. 

GABRIEL   
Show me you’ve changed. 

LUCIFER   
Oh, but I haven’t. 

The blade is polished in Lucifer’s hands when he kills Gabriel, his body resting on his brother, then he extracts the archangel blade. Gabriel falls to the ground, dead. Lucifer is heading for the battlefield now. Quickly we come back to Chuck who has two angels in his hand, these two angels are suspended in the air by the darkness (as if it was a black smoke, clearer than the demons’ one). Chuck directs two angel blades to them, stabs them, then their bodies light up and fall to the ground.

Ruby is fighting a leviathan, she has an angel blade in her hand that can only hurt the monster not kill him. Sam’s not with Dean anymore. Ruby impales the leviathan with the angel blade, then walks away seeing that nothing happens, she reaches out to the blade and turns it around the monster to slow it down (as years before Castiel did with Alastair).   
It’s still not enough, the leviathan opens his mouth wide as he approaches her. With a lateral shot we see the leviathan’s head fall to the ground and Sam behind him, with a bit of blood on his face. Ruby’s surprised to see Sam, to see that Sam saved her, but never as surprised as Sam is.

RUBY   
Sam Winchester. Saving me. After all   
these years. 

SAM  
Ruby. 

Sam is breathless from the fight, Ruby’s smug.

RUBY   
I missed you, Sam. How’s life going? 

Ruby is ironic. Sam cleans the machete in the sleeve of his jacket.

SAM   
Why are you helping us?

RUBY   
I’m not doing this for you. 

Ruby goes down to get the angel blade from the leviathan’s body, then comes back up.

SAM  
(chuckles)  
Of course. 

RUBY   
Let’s say, this is my way out. 

Sam doesn’t have time to answer, Ruby throws herself back into the battle. Balthazar is fighting, we also see Anna, Zachariah and Abaddon, all of them fighting monsters. They kill some of them. Anna puts her hand in the forehead of a monster and kills him. Gadreel and Samandriel are the closest to Chuck. Everyone tries to get close to him. Rowena watches four leviathans approaching her. She became a demon when she died, but she still remembers all her spells. She runs to the bowl that Sam and Dean first used to call Chuck. She kneels down and sets the bowl that was upside down. She puts some dirt in it. The house where Jack was born is destroyed, after the demons dismantled it piece by piece to weaken Chuck, throwing nails and material against him. Rowena walks up to a piece of glass from a broken window and cuts off her hand, she squeezes her hand and blood falls into the bowl. All this happens very quickly as the leviathans approach. She lights a match and throws it into the bowl. Then she reaches out her arms to the leviathans and very quickly makes her hands clap with each other.

ROWENA  
Abi! 

The four leviathans disappear, they are reduced to dust and Rowena sighs and closes her eyes.

CROWLEY   
Remind me never to mess with you. 

Rowena opens her eyes wide, then looks to her left where Crowley throws down a monster’s body after killing him. He gets close to Rowena.

ROWENA  
Fergus. 

Crowley doesn’t even complain about what Rowena calls him.

CROWLEY  
Mother. (he pauses)  
Queen of hell, uh?   
You’ve been following my steps. 

ROWENA   
Well, technically I’m the parent. You   
just anticipated mines. 

Crowley and Rowena smile. 

CROWLEY   
Get your stuff. We have a battle to win. 

ROWENA   
I got this. 

Crowley goes to fight some monsters. Rowena is going to do it too but someone else calls her first.

SAM  
Rowena. 

Sam runs to Rowena, she is happy to see him even if she doesn’t want to show it. Sam approaches her and hesitates for a moment. Then he does what his heart tells him, he hugs Rowena, who obviously didn’t see it coming. Sam and Dean didn’t know what happened to her before Chuck, the last time they were in Hell looking for the Occultum she wasn’t there. Sam and Rowena detach from the hug and Rowena looks at him.

ROWENA   
(smiles)  
My big boy. 

Sam smiles back at her. The music increases. Castiel and Dean are surrounded by monsters. Dean holds the machete in his right hand, Castiel holds the angel blade with his left hand. Dean and Castiel’s back touch each other as they circle around to keep their guard high as vampires and leviathans and other monsters come closer and closer to them.

DEAN  
Cas? You got any ideas? 

Castiel looks around, there’s not much he can do. Dean’s left arm is stretched out along his side, as is Castiel’s right arm.

DEAN  
(sarcastic)  
I never thought it’d end like this. 

CASTIEL   
(resolute)  
We’re not gonna die, Dean.  
Not here, not this way. 

Their hands are close, almost touching each other. Perhaps at this moment both would like to take the hand of the other. What better way to die? The monsters are getting closer.

DEAN  
Cas, I-

Dean starts to talk but someone interrupts him.

ANNA  
(yells)  
Shut your eyes. 

Just like years ago. From Anna’s hand comes out a blinding light, a strong power that alarms all the monsters. Castiel and Dean crouch, Castiel over Dean, trying to protect him, covering his eyes. In the light, we notice Castiel’s broken wings trying to protect Dean, they’re very faded. All the monsters are swept away by the light, turned to dust. Dean and Castiel open their eyes and get up.

CASTIEL   
Thank you, Anna. 

Anna nods and she runs towards the battle that is now surrounded by small flames, due to her power. Dean and Castiel watches her go, then look at each other and swallow.   
Lucifer is with his arms raised, he is strangling two demons, a bit of black smoke comes out of their mouths.

LUCIFER  
You know. I never liked you.   
I don’t even know why I created you in   
the first place. (laughs)

The demons can’t breathe, Lucifer watches them. 

LUCIFER  
Yeah. Whatever. 

The demons fall to the ground after Lucifer kills them. He wipes his hands between them and looks at the bodies on the ground.

GABRIEL   
I’m always right. You can’t change. 

Lucifer raises his head and turns to look at his brother.

LUCIFER   
I guess cockroaches are hard to kill, uh?   
(he pauses)  
That stunt was one of your little games, right?

Lucifer makes a disgusted face as he crosses his arms to his chest and looks at Gabriel. When Gabriel died a few moments before, there was no wings’ shape around his body and Lucifer realizes that only at this moment. 

GABRIEL   
What? Did you think I’d let you kill me   
so easily, again? Of course I played you.

LUCIFER   
Too scared for a real fight? 

A grin appears on Lucifer’s face.

GABRIEL   
It’s over, brother. You’re losing. 

LUCIFER  
Am I?   
You really want to end me, don’t you?   
I can read it in your eyes.   
You can’t stand my greatness. You never did. 

Lucifer walks forward to Gabriel as he utters these words.

GABRIEL   
Yes bro, I do want to kill you. 

Lucifer stops walking. From Gabriel’s sleeve descends an archangel blade.

GABRIEL   
But there’s someone who wants it harder   
than me. 

LUCIFER  
And who would that be? 

Lucifer puts his hands on his hips as a sign of arrogance and superficiality. Behind him, however, someone with the archangel blade kills him. Lucifer’s red eyes begin to blink, he’s dying but before he does he can hear some last words.

SAM  
Me. That would be me. 

Sam pulls the blade out of Lucifer’s back and now he’s lying on the ground. Gabriel looks at Sam. Sam’s jaw is tight. 

Abbadon ends up killing a monster, she looks around. She seems scared, we understand she decided to leave the battlefield. She turns to go away but finds Zachariah in front of her.

ZACHARIAH   
Where do you think you’re going?

ABADDON  
I suggest you get the hell out of my way. 

ZACHARIAH   
That’s not very polite. 

ABADDON   
Fine. 

She smiles and with the angel blade tries to kill him. They fight and block each other’s punches until Abaddon kneels Zachariah and kills him with the angel blade. Zachariah emanates light, then his body falls to the ground, wings’ shape around him. 

CROWLEY   
Abaddon. 

She smiles and turns around to find Crowley in front of her.

ABADDON  
(ironic)  
My king. 

Abaddon teases him by making a half bow.

CROWLEY   
I’ve always dreamt about this moment. 

Crowley is smug. There is silence. We hear only the growling of the hellhounds next to Crowley. He gives two friendly slaps in the head of one of them. 

CROWLEY  
Sic ‘em boy. 

The hellhounds attack Abaddon who falls to the ground and screams. Then Crowley turns to her again.

CROWLEY   
You’ve always been a bitch. 

Crowley sighs, then someone else talks to him.

DEAN   
It’s good to see you on the right side. 

Crowley turns to Dean.

CROWLEY  
I know you missed me, squirrel. 

Chuck’s still fighting, still killing angels and demons. He kills Anna with black smoke, then Gadreel by laying a hand on his head even if it was difficult, he seems weaker. Sam, Cas and Dean are watching Chuck and what he’s doing. 

CASTIEL  
He’s weak. 

DEAN  
Not enough. (he pauses)  
I’ve got an idea. 

Chuck finishes killing more angels and demons. Then Castiel comes up to him. Chuck laughs.

CHUCK  
I can’t believe my eyes. You’re   
still here. I thought you’d be dead by now. 

CASTIEL   
Yeah, I get that a lot. 

Chuck laughs again, loudly. 

CHUCK  
Yeah.. whatever. 

Chuck closes his eyes and stretches his arm towards Castiel who bends in half and falls on his knees. Dean runs to Chuck, punches him while he is distracted but does nothing, with one arm still towards Castiel, Chuck punches Dean who backs and falls to the ground. Chuck is still hurting Castiel. Dean on the ground tries not to panic and starts talking.

DEAN  
Amara. Amara if you can hear me, please..   
please help us. I know we betrayed you.   
I betrayed you.

CHUCK   
Dean, I wouldn’t do it. 

Chuck shakes his fist even more towards Castiel, he screams in pain. Dean closes his eyes and continues, hoping it will work.

DEAN  
I’m sorry for that. But don’t think  
about me. Think about all the people  
Chuck has killed. I know you care, I know   
you care about all of this. Again, I’m sorry   
for lying to you, I didn’t know what else to do   
but I know that I was wrong, that we should  
have found another way. Please, Amara, fight him-

CHUCK  
Stop it. 

Chuck reaches out to Dean, he’s killing him, too.

CASTIEL   
Dean. 

Castiel calls Dean, they’re both down, they’re gonna die. Chuck coughs, black smoke comes out of his mouth, dark smoke, it’s Amara trying to fight him from the inside. Chuck takes a step back, then shakes his head and comes clean.

CHUCK   
Nice try, sis. (he laughs and then  
turns to Dean and Castiel) I should have   
killed you years ago. You’ve been a thorn   
in my side. Never following orders, always  
moaning about what you lost. Humans.   
(he snorts) But here- now, this is the moment  
I end you. Eternal suffering awaits..   
Sam, where do you think you’re going?

Chuck points his arm at him and grabs Sam by the throat, with his powers lifting Sam, he had a blade in his hands to hit Chuck.

CHUCK   
Sammy, Sammy.. I think I’ll start with you. 

Before Chuck does something, Sam laughs. Chuck doesn’t understand.

CHUCK   
Why are you laughing?

SAM  
Because.. you lose. 

Sam looks in front of him. Jack is standing, the wind in his hair. Chuck turns to look at him, lets Sam, Dean and Castiel go back to breathing. Around and behind Jack, angels and demons still fight against the monsters of Purgatory, Jack begins to walk towards Chuck. Castiel and Dean get up off the ground, now the two of them and Sam are on Chuck’s left, holding each other up. On their faces there’s some blood and some wounds but they’re good. Chuck takes a few steps towards Jack, there are a lot of bodies on the ground around them.

CHUCK  
Hey Jack. 

The distance between them is less and less. Chuck snaps his fingers towards Jack, nothing happens. He does it again, and again and again. Then a black smoke (Amara) around his hands prevents him from snapping his fingers further. The panic on his face. Jack approaches and puts his hands on his face, his eyes light up.  
Sam, Dean, Castiel, Rowena, Gabriel.. everybody watches Jack take Chuck’s power once and for all. Jack leaves him and Chuck falls to the ground. Jack emanates light from his eyes, from his veins. He looks at Sam, Dean and Cas and snaps his fingers. A powerful snap, heard by them all. Everyone in the battlefield is healed, they look at each other, at their clothes and understand that they no longer have any wounds, same for the angels and demons still alive. All the monsters of Purgatory dissolve in the air. There aren’t any dead bodies on the ground anymore. Castiel walks away and goes to give a hand to Rowena and the other angels nearby. Sam and Dean look at each other. The battle is over. Chuck is defeated. Jack is the new God. 

Jack closes his eyes and lights up completely, we see a blinding light. When it goes down by his side we see black smoke taking the form of Amara.

CHUCK   
You betrayed me. 

Chuck looks at her, still lying on the ground. All his clothes are dirty.

AMARA  
No. That was all you. You did this  
to yourself. My only sin was not  
fighting for this world before. 

Amara looks at Dean, then back at Chuck.

AMARA  
Now I’m- I’m free. (she smiles genuinely)  
Free of just being.   
Out of your control. 

SAM  
Thank you, Amara. 

Sam watches her. Amara watches back. 

AMARA  
No, thank you.   
(he pauses)  
See you around, boys. 

Amara greets Sam and Dean, gives a quick look at Jack, he nods and Amara disappears. Castiel is still helping the angels and demons on the ground to rise up, as Balthazar and others. Dean looks at Castiel and a little smile shows on his face, he tries to hide that. Sam looks around.

SAM  
We did it. 

DEAN  
Yeah.. well, we couldn’t have done it   
without them. 

Then a noise. In the middle of the field, the black slime that brought the angels and demons to the fight makes its way. They begin to disappear, some try to escape but the Empty takes them back. Sam and Dean’s eyes are full of terror. There’s nothing they can do, not even Jack can do something, God doesn’t have any power on the Empty. Dean crazily looks at all the angels and demons disappearing to find Castiel. When he finds him with his gaze, Castiel is already looking at him, but it’s already too late. The Empty takes Castiel back, one last look at Dean before going back to that place, before suffering for ever, before dying, again.

DEAN  
NO. NOT AGAIN. 

The battlefield empties.. Rowena, Balthazar.. They are all brought back. That was the deal. We don’t know if some of the demons and angels manage to escape. Surely, we don’t see the Empty taking them all. Sam and Rowena look at each other when she disappears, for last. Dean looks at Jack, who’s also upset. Dean asks him for help with his eyes. Chuck’s trying to get on his knees to stand up. 

CHUCK   
So this is how it ends? My book?

Jack turns his glaze to Chuck. Dean closes his eyes, none of them can afford distractions, not now. Jack is holding Chuck’s book in his hands now. 

SAM  
See for yourself. 

Jack throws the book to the ground in front of Chuck, the book is open but empty, there is nothing written. Chuck browses it but finds no words.

CHUCK   
There’s nothing there. 

SAM  
Oh, there is but only Death can read it.  
So we had to come up with a plan b and  
we realized that Micheal really is a daddy’s boy. 

From here on, we see flashbacks, figuring out what happened while Dean’s talking in voice over. There are the scenes from before, when Lucifer and Micheal saw each other, what happened with Death, Jack’s weirdness. 

DEAN (V.O.)  
He didn’t take it too well when he found   
out that you asked Lucifer for help. He   
was desperate to be the favorite again.

SAM (V.O.)  
Since we couldn’t read the book we had to  
come up with a story about finding a spell  
which we knew Micheal would feed straight  
to you.

DEAN (V.O.)  
All that prep work we did to turn Jack here,   
into a cosmic bond.. well, turned him into  
sort of a power vacuum. He’s been sucking  
up bits of power all over the place. So the  
two heavyweights, your boys, showed up  
to duke it out. 

SAM (V.O.)   
We knew Micheal would warn you and you’d  
showed up here and you did, so Lucifer and   
Micheal started to fight.

DEAN (V.O.)  
And you beat the crap out of us. Then,   
something else happened. It wasn’t planned.   
We got help. And you had so much fun beating  
angels and demons’ asses.. releasing all kind  
of power. God power. 

SAM  
Jack absorbed it all and made him- 

DEAN  
It made him unstoppable. 

Chuck is still on the ground, smiling. The flashbacks end.

CHUCK   
This. This is why you were my favorites.   
For the first time I have no idea what   
happens next.. is this where you kill me? 

Sam and Dean look at each other. 

CHUCK   
I mean I could never think of an ending, where  
I lose, but his, after everything that I’ve  
done to you, to die at the hands of Sam  
Winchester.. of Dean Winchester. The ultimate  
killer. It’s kind of glorious. 

DEAN   
Sorry, Chuck. 

Chuck is confused when Sam and Dean don’t kill him but turn and start walking away, Jack follows them. They’re the only one left on the field. The house where Jack was born is destroyed on their left as they walk towards the car to leave this place.

CHUCK   
What? Wait. 

They stop and look at Chuck. 

CHUCK   
Why?

DEAN  
See, that’s not who I am. That’s not   
who we are. 

CHUCK   
What kind of an ending is this? 

Sam talks to Jack. 

SAM  
His power, you sure it won’t come back? 

JACK   
It’s not his power anymore. 

Sam turns to Chuck.

SAM  
Then I think it’s the ending where you’re just  
like us. Like all the other humans you   
forgot about.

DEAN  
It’s the ending when you grow old,   
you get sick and you just die. 

SAM   
And no one cares. No one remembers you.   
You’re just forgotten.

They stat walking again towards the Impala. Chuck gets up and tries to chase them. Dean tries to look right in front of him, he tries to focus on the car in front of his eyes and not on what just happened.

CHUCK   
Guys? Guys. Wait. Guys. 

He keeps repeating those same words. Sam, Dean and Jack get in the car. And they leave while Chuck tries to chase them, but he falls to the ground, destroyed, defeated.

EXT. ROAD - DAY   
We’re now in an empty street, buildings around. It’s the street we’ve already seen at the beginning, along with all the empty cities. The Impala comes and stops. Sam, Dean and Jack get out of the car and close the doors. They look around, then Dean looks at Jack.

DEAN  
Alright, kid.. you really think you can   
pull this off? 

Jack smiles and closes his eyes. The music starts and there’s a montage of different streets and cities, they’re all empty. But then cars start running, people are eating at restaurants, kids are playing on the playgrounds. They all come back at the exact spot where they disappeared. 

Becky is in her house, she sees her husband and her children, the four of them hugging and smiling. Stevie is in her and Charlie’s apartment, the broken plate still on the floor, she looks around.  
Donna, Bobby, Charlie and all the survivors from “Earth 2” come back, everyone embraces and laughs with joy. Eileen is in front of her house, next to her car, she looks up to the trees, then to the people around her and she simply smiles.   
We’re back on Jack, Sam and Dean. Dean watches the waiters at the bar serving people at the tables, Sam is looking at some kids riding their bicycles. They’re all alive, they’re all back.   
Sam talks to Jack. 

SAM  
So, does this mean you’re the new-   
what do we call you? 

JACK  
(smiles)  
Jack. I’m still Jack.

SAM  
You’re gonna come back with us to   
the bunker?

Sam hesitates to ask this question, inside he already knows the answer. He already knows that he is going to lose Jack, too.

JACK   
(sad)  
I’m- I’m not coming back home. 

Dean can’t handle another loss. 

DEAN  
Jack.. wh- what is that supposed to mean?

SAM  
What if we want to see you? You know,   
have a beer or whatever.

JACK   
I’m around. (he pauses)  
I’m still me but I’ve got responsibilities now.

DEAN  
There’s people counting on you. People with  
questions.. they’re gonna need answers.

JACK   
And those answers will be in each of them.   
Maybe not today but some day.   
There’s a lot of work I got to do.   
Putting everybody back was the first step. 

SAM  
They- they’re ALL back?

JACK   
Everyone Chuck erased has been brought back. 

Sam winces at the thought of Eileen alive. Dean would like to be happy, but in his thoughts are all for another person.

JACK   
People don’t need to pray to or to  
sacrifice to me They just need to know I’m  
already a part of them and to trust in that.   
I learned form you, and my mother, and Cas,  
that when people have to be their best, they  
can be. And that’s what to believe in. 

Dean winces at Castiel’s name. He’d love to ask Jack to bring him back, but he can’t be selfish, not now that Jack has so much work to do. Dean also knows that God has no power over the Empty and that it would be difficult, if not impossible, to get Castiel back. Jack raises his arm up.

JACK  
See you soon. 

Jack smiles. A tear lines Sam’s cheek, Dean’s been holding back ever since the Empty took everyone back. Jack turns and walks until he dissolves like light in the air and  


WE FADE TO BLACK. 

-

Thank you for reading! Do not forget to read the last episode’s script. You have no idea of what’s gonna happen!

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/29800320> <\-- 15X20

  


  



End file.
